The Return
by Lisa Moulton
Summary: After the last great Time War, the Doctor regenerates. Intercepting a signal in the middle of the night, he travels to 21st century Earth to take care of business & meets Rose Tyler. After things have settled, the Doctor must return to Alnilam...& to Lisa
1. Flashback

**Author's** **Notes: I've wanted to write this story ever since first seeing the 2005 season of _Doctor Who_ with Christopher Eccleston. It went through many forms and rewrites before becoming what it is now. Chapter Two was originally Chapter One, Chapter Three was Chapter Two (and so on), and I didn't include the Time War and regeneration 'til I just happened to get the idea to do so.**

**Trivia and In-Jokes: Whovians know that the Time War between the Daleks and the Time Lords destroyed Gallifrey, the Time Lords and the Daleks (well, minus the survivors seen in the new _Doctor Who_ series that started in 2005) all in one fell swoop, though we don't know exactly how. What I've described is a little bit of artistic license.**

_Chapter One: Flashback_

_"Doctor, run!"_

_Explosion after explosion ricocheted around them. Shrapnel and bits of corridor rained down. They covered their heads as best they could, but nothing could stop the debris from flying at them at record speeds._

_Together, hand-in-hand, the both of them ran for their lives. Dalek voices reverberated through what was left of the Capitol, chanting their always-chilling "**EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!**"_

_Also chilling were the dying cries of the Time Lords. The Doctor staggered every time one of his people was killed, which, in turn, was causing Lisa to stagger as well._

_Bruised and bleeding, the Doctor and Lisa ran as fast as they could to where they had left the TARDIS. With the chaos around them it seemed very far away._

_Another explosion hit between them, throwing them to opposite sides of the corridor._

_"Doctor!" Lisa shrieked, scrambling to her feet and stumbling over to where he'd fallen._

_There was a very large gash on his forehead, along with several lacerations on his arms and legs. She was forced to tear strips of fabric from both of their shirts in order to staunch the bleeding. She couldn't concentrate enough to heal him._

_"Come on, Doctor, wake up!" she urged, shaking him._

_He groaned and his eyes fluttered open._

_"Let's go," she said. "Get up, come on. We have to go_…_"_

_Slowly, agonizingly so, he stood with her help. They finally made their way to the TARDIS as more explosions shook the building._

_With stiff fingers, the Doctor fished the key out of his pocket, but dropped it onto the rubble-strewn floor._

_Lisa retrieved it and quickly opened the doors. The Doctor leaned heavily over the console as he punched in the coordinates. They didn't care where they went, so long as it was away from there._

_There were more explosions outside the ship, rocking it, throwing Lisa and the Doctor into each other, then to the floor. The TARDIS dematerialized and everything was still._

_Once again, Lisa picked herself up and went over to the Doctor. He was deathly still and incredibly pale. The makeshift bandages she'd put over his wounds were caked in blood._

_"Doctor_…_" she said, urgency in her voice. She could feel him slipping away, her senses going hazy. "Doctor! Doctor, wake up!"_

_The blue eyes opened slowly and looked at her, but they wouldn't focus properly._

_"Lisa_…_" he whispered hoarsely._

_She took his hand, holding it tightly against her chest. "I'm here," she said. A familiar feeling was starting to come over her; her entire body was going numb. It was a feeling she hoped she wouldn't have to experience again for a very long time._

_Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Doctor, no_…_" she begged, taking him up into her arms and holding him tightly._

_"Lisa_…_" His voice was so weak it was barely audible, even for her. "I'm so sorry_…_" His breathing and hearts slowed down almost to the point of being imperceptible. He tried hard to squeeze her hand in comfort, but he had very little strength left. "Lisa_…_" he whispered, "Lisa_…_I love you_…_very much_…_"_

_"I love you, too_…_"_

_Right then and there in her arms, the Doctor's features morphed and changed. His hair shortened to a fraction of what it had been, his jaw line sharpened a little. His body size, Lisa could feel, broadened in the shoulders, and he might've gained a few inches in stature._

_The Doctor lying semiconscious in her arms wasn't the man she'd known and loved. The wounds he'd gotten in the fight were too much for his body to handle. He had regenerated, and now was in his ninth persona._

_Lisa sighed as the numbness in her body faded. "Can you hear me?" she asked him, gently running her hand down his cheek. "Doctor?"_

_He groaned softly, his voice deeper than it had been. He opened his eyes; they were a very bright blue and took a long time to focus on her._

_"Lisa_…_" he said weakly. "They're gone_…_aren't they?" His voice was more heavily accented now._

_Remarkably, their link was still very much intact. She knew he meant the Time Lords. They and the Daleks were destroyed in the explosion that took the ships and all of Gallifrey. There was no one left except for the Doctor._

_"I'm so sorry, Doctor," said Lisa, hugging him close._

_"It's my fault_…_" His eyes glazed over with unshed tears and he clung to her arms._

_"Shh," she tried to soothe him, rocking him gently like a newborn. "Come on, let's go home. We could do with a rest. Can you stand?"_

_As always after his regeneration, he needed time to recover. Lisa suggested going home, to her home planet of Alnilam, where she knew they could rest and relax without being bothered. For some reason, the TARDIS never had any trouble landing there._

_She helped him stand and supported him as he adjusted the coordinates, then they sat back on the floor and he dejectedly put his head in his hands, breathing unevenly. When the ship had landed, it was dark, so they went to Lisa's house and slept._

_During the night, a signal from the TARDIS reached his ears. Lisa was sound asleep, so she didn't hear it, but it nagged at him. Even though he knew he was a little unstable from the regeneration, he quietly slipped out of bed, pulled on his shoes and jacket, and took off in the TARDIS._

_End chapter one._


	2. Flash Forward

**Trivia and In-Jokes: The** **line "By the way, did I mention…it also travels in time?" is a line from the _Doctor Who_ episode, "Rose". This is to connect the end of that episode to this story, even though "End of the World" already does that, but I'll connect the end of this story to that episode. Did that make sense?**

_Chapter Two: Flash Forward_

"By the way, did I mention…it also travels in time?"

The Doctor knew that would get her inside. He watched as she kissed that boy – now, what was his name? Ricky, was it? – and ran, grinning, into the TARDIS.

He only waited just long enough for her to enter to close the doors, then started working feverishly at the control panels.

"Well, Rose Tyler," he said, "have I got a treat for you. Granted, the first trip in the TARDIS should be somewhere in Earth's future or past, however…I have to make a quick stop before that happens."

"What d'you mean?" she asked, curious.

"We have to go pick up a friend of mine. To do that, we'll have to travel to her home planet."

" 'Her'?" Rose echoed. "She's alien, too?"

"Yup. She comes from a planet called Alnilam. Fantastic place." He dashed from one end of the console to the other, inputting the coordinates. Her image had been haunting him ever since he'd left. Even this far away, he could still feel her, and how worried she was about him.

He had to get back to her. Had to. Though they'd only been apart for about a day, it had been far too long. He knew she was going to be upset that he'd left so soon after his regeneration, when he was always a little unstable and needed to recover.

"Who is she?" asked Rose.

"Her name's Lisa." He had to pause, just to think of her. He allowed a brief smile to cross his face. He cared for her so. Then the energy was back. He zipped between the controls. "She's 'round your height." He paused again, considering that a moment. He had to admit it. "Well, a little shorter. Brunette. Beautiful wings."

"What is she, an angel?"

He had to chuckle. "Don't call her that. She hates it. And no, she's not. Ah, here we are."

The TARDIS touched down easily enough. For some strange reason, the old girl had no problem traveling to Alnilam when they needed it to. It was no different, now.

"Are you ready?" the Doctor asked an excited Rose. "Brace yourself…Alnilam, while similar to Earth…the similarity only goes skin deep." Grinning, he opened the doors and gestured to Rose to exit.

_End chapter two._


	3. Alnilam

_Chapter Three: Alnilam_

The Alnilam landscape always made the Doctor feel calm. It could have been something about the multicolored vegetation, lavender sky and the silent water flows, or the sight of the animals living, in essence, in harmony with each other.

In either case, he stepped outside and inhaled the scent of the planet, then glanced over to Rose to see her reaction. She was staring, open-mouthed, at the landscape and, mostly, at the creatures grazing happily up ahead.

"Doctor," she exclaimed in a happy squeak, "those're unicorns!"

One by one the equines raised their heads at the outburst. While most of them went back to what they were doing, two smaller ones came galloping up to the time traveling pair.

The first was a gray female with a yellow mane and tail, a white horn and fluffy white wings. The second was smaller, male, with blue and yellow fur, red mane and tail, a tiny red beard, a small lavender horn, and a sun and star on his coat. Mistral and Nightsun.

"Oh, Doctor, they're beautiful!"

The filly nickered appreciatively. _Thanks!_ said a voice directly into their heads.

"What was that?"

_Me!_ The gray filly pranced around. _I'm Mistral and this is Nightsun._

The Doctor nudged the blonde at his side. Taking the hint, she said, "Um…I'm Rose."

_Hi! Doctor, y'know Lisa's been really worried about you, right?_

He looked a little guilty. "Yes, I know. We need a guide through the forest."

Nightsun neighed excitedly, and Mistral answered him. He whickered back to her, and the filly nodded. _Yeah. Come on, Doctor!_

The two unicorns spun on their back legs and took off towards the herd. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, and he simply gave her a smile, took her hand, and they both ran after them.

The filly and the foal led them to a beautiful mare with a bright yellow coat, red mane and tail, orange horn, lavender hooves and a sun on her flanks. This was Nightsun's mother, Corona.

The mare nickered at her son and his friend before catching notice of the Doctor and Rose right behind them.

"Oh, hello, Doctor," the mare said, speaking English, and Rose stared. Nightsun whickered, to which Corona replied, "Yes, of course I can lead you through the forest. Lisa's very worried."

"I know, I know…" the Doctor defended. He knew the unicorns all loved Lisa almost as much as he did, and he knew that putting her through what he had wasn't exactly the smartest thing he'd done in his nine hundred years of time and space. Still, he didn't need to hear it at every turn.

"Follow me. Mistral, Nightsun, go play."

_Bye, Doctor!_ Mistral said while Nightsun whickered and they both turned and galloped away.

"Come on, Doctor."

He and Rose followed the yellow mare through the multicolored forest. While they walked, Rose took the opportunity to grill him with questions.

"She's speaking English?"

"Yep," said the Doctor. There was no need to tell her about the TARDIS' translator yet.

"Yes," said Corona from ahead of them, overhearing. "We are born able to communicate with each other. To humans, that communication sounds like the creatures you call horses." She neighed. "That is our language for 'hello'. Nightsun speaks this way, because he's too young, yet, for the next step, which is telepathy. Mistral, as you heard, uses this." _I can, too, as can the majority of us._

Rose glanced at the Doctor, who simply smiled at her.

"The final step is the spoken language. English, if you will. Most adults, if not all, can speak like this."

"So…Mistral's older than Nightsun…?" asked Rose.

"By nine months. We learn telepathy after the first year of life, then the spoken after the fourth year. Here we are."

The Doctor didn't even realized they'd come to the meadow where Lisa's house was until Corona had said something.

"Don't keep her waiting any longer than she has already, Doctor." Corona turned and trotted away.

"I can't get over how beautiful they are," said Rose.

The Doctor wasn't listening. He was staring at Lisa's large stone house. Knowing her, she already knew they were there. That theory was confirmed as they approached, for the front doors flew open and a red-and-gold blur flew towards them and practically knocked him over as Lisa embraced him tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

_End chapter three._


	4. Relapse

_Chapter Four: Relapse_

Lisa listened semi-patiently as the Doctor explained his reasons for leaving in the middle of the night. While she understood his reasons, she didn't have to like it.

"You should've woken me," she said. "I could've helped."

"I didn't have time. Lisa, please…"

"Oh, all right," she relented, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "At least you came back."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

She simply shrugged, then caught his eye. Through the link, she got the sense that something was wrong with him. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Rose, who had been nosing around the pictures on the mantle and on the walls, turned towards them as soon as Lisa spoke. The Doctor noticed and fixed Lisa with a hard stare, broken only by brief flashes of pain. He wasn't well at all.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Nothin'," the Doctor lied, putting out a hand to steady himself. Lisa knew he was dizzy.

"Doctor, come on." Lisa said, taking him by the arm and leading him down the Hall O'Rooms. "Stay here," she said to Rose as she passed her.

Lisa brought the Doctor to his room. Now that they were alone, they could talk.

"What's the matter?" she asked as he settled himself. He didn't have to answer her, however. "I knew it!" She lowered her voice at his wince. "Sorry. But, Doctor, I told you you shouldn't've done anything so soon after your regeneration. You're always unstable afterward. You always need to recover, and you didn't give yourself that chance."

"I had no choice."

"You always say that."

"It's always true."

"That's no excuse. Okay. Get some sleep. I'll take care of Rose, and then I'll be back."

"Wait…" He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Lisa…don't tell her about regeneration or what happened to Gallifrey…please."

"Sure." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

She found Rose sitting on the couch petting a black-and-white shorthair cat.

"That's Fluffy," said Lisa as she entered.

Rose was less concerned about the cat and more about the Doctor. "Is he all right?"

"He hasn't slept since he left here, has he?" Lisa asked instead.

Rose blinked. That was all Lisa needed.

"He just needs some sleep. I'm going to sit with him, but feel free to wander around. Be careful if you go through the forest, though. Stay on the path." She paused, then, "Yeah, you can use the one in my room."

"What?"

"You want to use a computer. The one in my room has Internet. I can read minds. Well, surface thoughts. They come through the loudest. I have no control over it. Follow me."

Lisa took her to her bedroom and situated her at the desk.

"You're from twenty-first century Earth, so you'll be fine. I'll be down the Hall if you need me. Just look for the open door."

She left the room and went back to the Doctor. He was staring out the door, waiting for her.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," she said as she sat beside him.

"I can't."

"Try. I'll be right here if you need me."

_End chapter four._


	5. Another Shocker

**Trivia and In-Jokes: The toy Hooks was based off of used to have whiskers on his cheeks. I didn't like the way they looked when I was young, so I cut them off. Unfortunately, I cut them too close to the stitches. I put masking tape over them, and scotch tape over that. So I'm portraying that screw-up, now, as scars.**

_Chapter Five: Another Shocker_

Rose sat at Lisa's computer, where she'd been for the past half hour, staring at the screen in disbelief.

Every website – and she wasn't even going to begin to guess how an Internet connection on another planet could access websites on Earth – she found told her that Alnilam was a star in the middle of Orion's belt. There was no mention of a planet. And she wasn't going to start on the unicorns, because she knew that would be a dead end, too.

The whole place, she decided, was impossible.

"Nothing's impossible," said a high voice behind her, causing her to shout and jump in surprise.

The creature behind her jumped, too. It was about the size of a cat, but its fur was about as colorful as the grass and trees outside. The fur on its head was tan, save for a purple "cap" between the fuzzy curved blue horns. Its back, tail and legs were purple, its chest pink with a lighter pink pouch around the stomach, and its arms were maroon. Its eyes were large and purple, and its nose a purplish-red. Its arms, legs and tail were hooked and it had no fingers or toes. It also had two scars on either cheek.

Rose realized that it was more afraid of her than she was of it as it cowered behind the door frame. Slowly, she stood up from the chair and inched closer to it.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Please come out. I won't hurt you."

The creature cautiously poked its head around the room. It said, "I didn't mean to frighten you…"

"Will you come closer?"

The creature walked in on its odd arms and legs. How it was able to accomplish that, Rose had no idea, even seeing it with her own eyes.

"Who…_what_…are you?" she asked.

It blushed fiercely, the pink visible underneath the tan fur. "My name is Hooks…I'm a friend of Lisa's…I saw you come with the Doctor…"

"Yeah. Does everyone here know him?"

"Know of him…only Lisa knows him well. She's been traveling with him for a very long time."

Rose thought about that for a moment, then asked, "Are the Doctor and she…?"

Hooks got redder and Rose wondered if he was shy.

"Yes…" he said. "And yes, last I heard."

"Oh."

Hooks canted his head and looked as if he wanted to say something, but he simply blushed and looked away.

"Look, um," said Rose, "I'm not too keen on sitting here while the Doctor sleeps. Lisa said I could wander around, but I think I could use a guide around here. How about it?"

It couldn't have been possible for the critter to have blushed any harder, but he managed to do it. "Me?" he squeaked.

"Sure. Please?"

"Well…okay…"

_End chapter five._


	6. The Warning

_Chapter Six: The Warning_

The Doctor slept and Lisa was lying beside him, holding him close. She'd been listening in on Hooks and Rose's conversation and figured they were going to end up going outside. Hooks would make sure they didn't end up on the wrong end of Woodhorn's horn – he was a stallion that greatly disliked humans – but she was going to need to tell Hooks not to tell Rose anything she had no business knowing.

Granted, Hooks' knowledge of the Doctor was limited, but if he didn't want her knowing things about him, Lisa wasn't going to betray his trust.

_Hooks,_ Lisa sent telepathically, _tell Rose to stay wherever she is and you come over here._

When he appeared in the doorway, Lisa patted the bed next to her. He hopped up – the Doctor stirred from the vibrations, but did not wake – and she said, speaking telepathically so Rose couldn't listen in and so she wouldn't wake the Doctor, _Don't tell Rose much about the Doctor. He doesn't want her knowing too much. Warn the others, too._

_I don't know a lot anyway,_ he replied. _Nobody does. Except you._

_I know, but with the Doctor in the state he's in, now, I don't want any unnecessary stress. I've never betrayed his trust and I'm not gonna start now._

_Yes, Lisa. I understand._

_Good._ She patted his head. _Be a good guide._

He blushed.

_Oh, stop that. Make sure she behaves herself and be careful with Woodhorn and Janis Thorn. Stay on the paths and don't go too deep. Be home by dark._

_Yes, Lisa. _He glanced at the sleeping Doctor. _How is he?_ Emotions were difficult for him to read when the subject was asleep.

_Recovering. He'll be okay after a decent rest and he hasn't had one since he left here. Go on. Have fun._

The critter clambered up to give her a fuzzy kiss on her cheek, nuzzled the Doctor's hand that was resting on Lisa's side, then jumped to the floor and trotted out. She could hear the front door open and close.

Beside her, the Doctor groaned softly, his sleep troubled. She gently ran her hand down his cheek.

_No_… he said in his mind, his thoughts trembling, tightening his grip around her waist. _No, please_…

He was being haunted by the nightmare they'd lived through. Through the link, Lisa could see vague image of Daleks and Time Lords and hear the dying screams of the Doctor's people and the Dalek weapons.

_No_… the Doctor said again. _No_…_I can't_…

"Doctor, wake up," Lisa said, shaking him gently. "Doctor, come on, wake up."

_Please_…_no, please_…

"Doctor, wake up!" She didn't really shout, but her voice was firm. She shook him a little harder. "Wake up."

He finally did with a start, then he realized where he was and tried to calm down.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He didn't answer. His mind was churning with a hundred million thoughts, regrets and what-ifs.

"It's _not_ your fault." Lisa insisted.

"I couldn't save them…I couldn't save anyone…I just ran…"

"If you hadn't, you'd've been killed, too. Me, too, probably. There was nothing you could've done."

He shook his head and looked away, trembling. Lisa sighed. She didn't think she was ever going to get through to him.

_End chapter six._


	7. Exploration

_Chapter Seven: Exploration_

Rose and Hooks trudged through the forest, making their way to the meadow where the unicorns lived.

Shielding her eyes from the bright glare of the sun, she took in the sight before her.

Unicorns of all ages, shapes, sizes and colors dotted the landscape. No matter where she looked, there was one. It was amazing.

Hooks, who was riding on her shoulder, took her further out, towards the small herds. He felt more comfortable inside with Lisa, but he knew that she'd want to be alone with the Doctor, especially if he was still unstable after his regeneration and he didn't want Rose to know anything.

Hooks could sense the excitement within his companion. He didn't blame her. Not many humans have seen unicorns.

The herds were spread out in their family groups and some were with friends. A lot of the children were playing with each other, running around and leaping into the air, having contests with each other to see who could run the fastest or jump the highest.

Mistral and Nightsun were amongst those children, Hooks could see. They were playing with Wind Chaser, Calla Lily, Two-Tone, and Lightning, racing each other from the stream, around Lily and back.

"What's…?" Rose began, eying Lily.

"That's Calla Lily. She's a dragon. She's named after the birthmark on her left leg. See, how it looks like the flower?"

"There're dragons here, too?"

"Of course. Go on over. Just don't let them run you over."

Rose gave the critter on her shoulder a look, then walked towards them.

_Look!_ shouted Mistral, skidding to a stop, causing Nightsun to overtake her before noticing the pair and putting on the brakes. _Look, it's her! I told you!_

Nightsun whickered and the others followed him over.

"Hello," said Rose.

"Hi," said Lightning. He was a handsome stallion, with red fur, gray horn, yellow mane, tail and beard, lavender hooves and a yellow lightning bolt on his right leg. Nightsun is his nephew.

"This is Rose," said Hooks. "She came with the Doctor." He didn't have to worry about them giving anything away. Lightning and Wind Chaser were old enough to know better, Two-Tone was too soft spoken, Calla Lily couldn't communicate effectively with them and Mistral and Nightsun barely knew anything anyway.

Nightsun whinnied something to the others and Lightning flicked him with his tail, neighing something back. Rose cast a glance at Hooks, but he simply shrugged. He didn't understand unicorn, and their thoughts and feelings were too easily shielded, being telepathic themselves.

Wind Chaser – a gray filly with yellow mane and tail, silver hooves, green horn and big brown eyes – stepped forward.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Wind Chaser and this is Lily." She canted her head to the golden dragon at her side. Once upon a time, Lily was small enough to ride on her back. She had since grown up. In a few years, she'll tower over everyone.

"And I'm Lightning and that's Two-Tone."

The black-and-white mare stood a little behind everyone else. She wasn't shy, _per se_, just wary of strangers. It wasn't her fault; it was part of her upbringing.

_How long are you staying? _Mistral asked.

"Until the Doctor wakes up," said Rose.

_He's sleeping in the day? Is he sick?_

"Sort of," said Hooks. "So, I'm showing Rose around."

A chuckle rippled through them. They thought the shyest creature on Alnilam acting as a guide was very funny.

Hooks blushed. "It's not that funny," he said quietly.

"Oi, stop laughin' at 'im!" said Rose firmly. The equines immediately stopped. "That's be'er."

"Sorry," said Wind Chaser, though a giggle was still in her voice.

_Can we go?_ Hooks whispered in Rose's mind.

She took the hint. "We'll see you la'er."

They walked away and Hooks said, "Thanks," when they were as out of earshot as they could be with the sensitive hearing of the unicorns around.

"No problem. Where to next?"

"I'll introduce you to some of the adults. Go left."

_End chapter seven._


	8. Encounter

**Trivia and In-Jokes: The line "Oh, I hate the dark…" is from _Doctor Who_, episode, "Paradise Towers", spoken by Pex.**

_Chapter Eight: Encounter_

Hooks had introduced Rose to just about everyone they could find. The sun was starting to set and he told her that Lisa wanted them back by dark.

They began walking back on the path. Rose was looking around and a faint glow caught her eye.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing.

He looked. "A Gateway."

"To where?"

"Dunno. Could be anywhere."

"Can I see?"

"We should be getting back…"

"What 'arm could it do?"

Much to Hooks' protests, she strayed off the path and made her way deeper and deeper into the forest to the glowing Gate.

"Oh, this isn't a good idea…this is dangerous….Woodhorn could be around…he hates humans…he'll be very angry if he finds us here…"

"Relax. I just want to see."

"This is bad…this could be bad…"

Rose ignored him. As she stepped closer, she saw the Gate more clearly. It appeared as a shimmering mist between two identical trees.

"Rose, _please_…" Hooks pleaded with her. "We're going to be in so much trouble…if Woodhorn finds out – "

A trumpeting call made his voice die in his throat. Rose jumped and Hooks squeaked in fear. From the trees they could see a pair of red eyes, staring at them. Angry snorts could be heard.

Hooks squeaked again. "No…no…no…" he whined. "No, not him! Rose, we have to go, now! Please!"

This time, she agreed, but it was too late. A large stallion with dark purple fur, glowing red eyes, a mane, tail and beard like dirty straw and a horn and hooves like black iron stood in their way. Brightly colored paint decorated parts of him, including a bold "JT" on his neck. Dark green goo was dripping from the tip of the horn.

Hooks clung desperately to Rose's neck, squeaking and shaking in fear. _Janis Thorn_…_no_… He was so scared, he couldn't even speak.

The stallion pawed at the ground, snorting. Rose stood frozen in place, eyes wide.

_I told you_…_I told you you shouldn't've come out this far_…_we're in trouble_…_oh, we're in so much trouble_…_we can't outrun him_… Hooks' thoughts slipped into an incoherent babble.

_Maybe if we don't move, he won't see us_… Rose thought and Hooks giggled hysterically.

_He's not a horse_…_his vision is better_.

Janis Thorn snorted some more, digging up the ground with his hooves. Hooks briefly wondered why he hadn't charged yet.

Of course, that was when it came. The stallion reared up and sprung off his back legs, galloping towards them at an impossible speed. Rose thought frantically, but she didn't know what to do and that iron spear of a horn was aimed straight for her heart.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, another stallion burst from the trees. This one a white and brown blur as it collided with Janis Thorn, knocking him off balance. Hooks could see, now, that the other stallion was none other than Woodhorn himself.

With the two of them distracted, Hooks squeaked out, "Run!!" and clung for dear life as Rose took off back towards the path.

The problem was they couldn't find it. The sun was completely set, now, and there was no moon, effectively shrouding the entire forest in darkness.

"Oh, I hate the dark…" Hooks whined, trembling.

They had to face the facts: They were lost.

_End chapter eight._


	9. The Search

**Trivia and In-Jokes: The line "Typical human, you can always count on them to mess things up." is from _Doctor Who_, episode, "Remembrance of the Daleks".**

_Chapter Nine: The Search_

"I bet you she wandered off," Lisa was saying to Fluffy, who had settled herself at the foot of the sleeping Doctor's bed. She was staring out the window. "Typical human, you can always count on them to mess things up. I told them to be back by dark, and I heard a commotion earlier. I bet they ran into one of them, it's almost a guarantee around here."

**_"Are you going to look for them?"_** Fluffy asked, speaking feline.

She considered. "I should, but I hate to leave him." She cast her eyes downward, onto the peacefully sleeping Doctor. His nightmares had tapered off some and he'd calmed down considerably.

**_"I'll stay."_**

Lisa looked at her cat. "What if something goes wrong? You're a cat. There's not a lot you _can_ do."

**_"Would you trust me?"_** Fluffy asked. **_"Go before they get hurt."_**

"If _anything_ happens, contact me."

**_"Yeah, yeah."_**

She glared at her, then gave the Doctor a kiss on his forehead and left the room. Once outside, she called out telepathically, _Hooks, can you hear me?_

Hooks' telepathy range was usually very good, but having no answer clinched the fact that he was out of reach. They must have wandered deeper into the forest than Lisa first thought.

"Damn," she commented and took to the sky, spreading her yellow-gold wings to catch the air. She focused on the multicolored trees below her, trying to find any sight of them.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally spotted Woodhorn. He was limping slightly, but most definitely on the prowl. Though she didn't like it, if anyone knew where Rose and Hooks were, he did.

Lisa made her landing and Woodhorn glared at her. She, of course, glared right back.

"I don't have time for any of your bull," she said testily. "I'm looking for Hooks and a human who was with him."

While Woodhorn didn't like humans, he, like all other Alnilam unicorns, had been raised to respect Lisa and her family (when she had one, that is).

**_"Janis Thorn attacked them. They were in his territory. I distracted him and they ran."_**

"Is that why you're limping?"

Woodhorn snorted. That was enough of a yes for her.

"Did he use poison?"

**_"No. I stunned him with a kick and left."_**

"Which way did they go?"

**_"I don't know and I don't care."_**

"Then _why_ did you save them?"

**_"I protect the animals of Alnilam. Hooks is one of them. The human child just happened to be in the right place at the right time."_**

Lisa sighed, annoyed. "Whatever. Have Medicus look at your leg. I have to find them before they get into more trouble." She left, knowing full well that he'd ignore her suggestion to see Medicus. It didn't matter. She had more important things to deal with.

_End chapter nine._


	10. Rescue

**Trivia and In-Jokes: The line "It looks different from down here" is from _Quest for Camelot_. And every episode of the first season of _Doctor Who_ had a mention of "bad wolf". This story needed it, too.**

_Chapter Ten: Rescue_

Hooks and Rose were wandering the forest, trying to find their way back to Lisa's house. Hooks' sense of direction was nil in the dark. He needed to get his bearings, because, until he did, they could be going deeper and deeper and never come out in either meadow where he'd immediately know where he was.

"Rose, hold me up to that branch," he said as they came to one of the taller tress. He climbed down into her arms and she lifted him up to a low branch.

Hooks climbed up the tree, in his element, now. His hooked arms, legs and tail were ideal for climbing and swinging through the trees.

"What can you see?" Rose called up when he reached the top.

_Trees,_ he replied. Though he could hear her, she wouldn't have been able to hear him. _There's no moon, but the stars are brought enough up here. Lisa's house should be_…_ that way. I'm coming down._ He dropped down and hung form the branch by his tail.

Rose caught him. "You know where to go?" she asked.

The critter looked around. "It looks different from down here, but, yeah." He pointed back the way they'd come, so they started that way.

Rose walked slowly with her hands out in front of her so she wouldn't walk into the trees. She was only partially successful, as some of them seem to jump out at her, scratching her hands.

Hooks was clinging tightly to her neck, trembling. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was afraid of the dark.

"I feel like a big, bad wolf is gonna come jump us or something…" Hooks murmured, even though he knew it was silly.

She brought her arms up and swung him down so she could hold him close to her, trying to comfort him.

"It's all right," she said, petting him. "They know we're missing. They're looking for us, right?"

"No, we're gonna leave you lost," said a sarcastic voice as Lisa landed in front of them. "Did you get hurt?"

"No," said Rose. "What's with them, anyway?"

"Woodhorn and Janis Thorn? They hate humans. Janis Thorn more than Woodhorn. Come on, you two."

"But why?" Rose asked as Lisa led the way back to her house.

"Janis Thorn's just a jerk. Woodhorn's brother was killed by human hunters, so he's held a grudge ever since."

"And you let him get away with it?" Rose asked, slightly annoyed.

That was the wrong tone of voice to take. Lisa rounded on her. "There are _no humans_ on this planet other than you. Woodhorn is the self-appointed Guardian of the Gates and he protects the animals from whomever or whatever comes through."

"But what if they're friendly?"

"There are none. Woodhorn will give animals a chance and there're no humans that know enough about this place to find the Gates. And the ones that do are usually with me, so it's not a big deal. Besides, I told you not to go too deep and stay on the paths.

Neither Hooks nor Rose responded to that. They continued walking until they reached Lisa's house.

"How's the Doctor?" Rose asked finally.

"He'll be fine by morning."

_End chapter ten._


	11. Epilogue

**Trivia and In-Jokes: The line "Hand." is from _Super Mario Brothers_.**

_Epilogue_

They went back to the house and Lisa gave Rose a room to spend the night in. Lisa herself returned to the Doctor's side.

**_"Told you nothing would happen,"_** Fluffy said smugly.

Lisa simply glared at her and lay next to the still soundly sleeping Doctor. His mind was calmer and his nightmares had toned themselves down. Though she could tell he was still being haunted, right now, the images weren't as intense.

She knew, she could sense, that it would be a long time before he could come to terms with his guilt over what had happened to his people. She also knew that she'd stick with him every step of the way.

Dawn broke and the sun shone brightly. Hooks had curled up beside Rose in her room and Fluffy had moved elsewhere.

The weary Time Lord finally opened his eyes, his mind still full of the terrible memories of the Time War, but clearer than it had been.

He found himself being held by Lisa and gave a small smile. She'd always be there for him, no matter what.

He brought his hand up and gently cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her skin. "Lisa?" he said softly.

"Hm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Lisa, wake up."

"Mm…Doctor?" she mumbled. Her eyes slowly opened and his blurry image came into as much focus as it would with her glasses off. "Doctor!" she exclaimed when she registered he was awake. "Hey…you okay? Better now?"

"Yes," he replied, still with his hand to her face. "Thank you."

She smiled and they shared a loving embrace, holding each other tightly.

They let Rose sleep while they went to the TARDIS and moved it to Lisa's front yard. They were checking the systems, making sure they weren't damaged.

The old girl had to have repaired herself, because she was less damaged than she should have been. It was a relief, though. At least nothing serious was wrong.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Lisa asked the Doctor as he worked under the console. She was still worried about him, of course.

"I'm fine, really. You worry too much. Sonic screwdriver."

"Hey," she said as she handed him the instrument. "I only worry because I care."

"I know." The screwdriver buzzed as he used it, glowing blue. He then held his hand out. "Hand."

She reached down and helped him up. "All set?"

"All set."

They went back inside the house to find Rose and Hooks emerging from the Hall O'Rooms.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, surprised to see him so soon. "Are you all right?"

"Fantastic! Couldn't be better. We're ready to go."

"Already?"

"Whenever you're ready," said the Doctor. "We're right outside."

He and Lisa left, leaving Rose and Hooks alone.

They both exited the house a minute later, Hooks riding on Rose's shoulder. Mistral and Nightsun had come to bid them goodbye.

"Okay, you guys," Lisa said to the foal and the filly. "You behave."

_Always!_ Mistral said, the picture of innocence, and Nightsun snorted his acquiesce.

"Right. C'mere, Hooks." The critter climbed into her arms and gave her a big hug. "I'll see you when I see you. Keep safe."

"Come home safe," he said. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Goodbye, Doctor. Be well."

The Doctor smiled and scratched the critter behind the horns, causing him to purr like a cat.

Hooks went up to Rose and Lisa and the Doctor went inside the TARDIS to wait, but they could hear the conversation.

"Thanks," Rose said.

"No, thank _you_. For sticking up for me."

"Bye, Mistral and Nightsun."

Nightsun whickered and Lisa suppressed a giggle. "He said she was pretty," she informed the Doctor, who, also, found it amusing.

_He, uh_…_said goodbye and it was nice meeting you,_ said Mistral, causing Lisa to have to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

"Hey, Rose!" she called. "Time's a-wastin'!"

"Bye!" Rose said one last time and ran into the TARDIS with a huge smile on her face.

_The End_


End file.
